narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Transient Fireworks
, performed by Supercell, was the fourteenth ending of the Naruto: Shippūden series. It ran from episode 167 to 179 and was replaced with U Can Do It!. Lyrics Rōmaji Fui ni agatta hanabi wo futari de miageta toki Muchuu de miteru kimi no kao wo Sotto nusumi mita no Kimi no koto kirai ni naretara ii noni Kyou mitai na hi niwa kitto Mata omoidashite shimau yo Mou wasureyou kimi no koto zenbu Konna ni mo kanashikute Doushite deatte shimattan darou Me wo tojireba Ima mo kimi ga soko ni iru you de Kanji ふいにあがった花火を二人で見上げた時 夢中で見てる君の顔を そっと盗み見たの 君のこと嫌いになれたらいいのに 今日みたいな日にはきっと また思い出してしまうよ もう忘れよう 君のこと全部 こんなにも悲しくて どうして出会ってしまったんだろ 目を閉じれば 今も君がそこにいるようで Rōmaji (Full Version) Afureru hito de nigiwau hachigatsu matsu no omatsuri Yukata wo kite geta mo haite karankoron oto o tateru Fui ni agatta hanabi wo futari de miageta toki Muchuu de miteru kimi no kao wo Sotto nusumi mita no Kimi no koto kirai ni naretara ii noni Kyou mitai na hi niha kitto Mata omoidashite shimau yo Koonna kimochi shiranakya yokatta Mou nidoto aeru koto mo nai noni Aitai aitainda Ima demo omou kimi go ita ano natsu no hi wo Sukoshi tsukarete futari michibata ni koshikaketara Tooku kikoeru ohayashi no ne Hyururira nari hibiku Yozora ni saita ookina ookina nishiki kamuro Mou sukoshi de natsu ga owaru Futto setsunakunnaru Sakasama no HAATO ga uchi agatteta Ahaha tte warai atte Suki da yo tte KISU wo shita Mou wasureyou kimi no koto zenbu Konna ni mo kanashikute Doushite deatte shimattan darou Me wo tojireba Ima mo kimi ga soko ni iru you de Amai toiki Binetsu wo obiru watashi ha kimi ni koishita Sono koe ni sono hitomi ni Kidukeba toki ha sugi satteku noni Mada kimi no omokage wo sagashite Hitori kiri de miageru hanabi ni Kokoro ga chikuri toshite Mou sugu tsugi no kisetsu ga Yatte kuru yo Kimi to miteta utakata hanabi Ima demo omou ano natsu no hi wo English The festival at the end of August flooded with people wearing yukata and geta,* making sounds of click-clack ring. As the fireworks suddenly went off, we looked up, and I stole a glance at your enraptured face. I wish I could hate you. But during days like today, I will surely once again remember these memories. I wish I never knew these feelings. Yet even though we cannot meet again, I want to see you. I want to see you. Even now, I think of the summer days when you were here. As we sat and rested on the roadside, we could hear the sound of the ohayashi* far away, the fluttering echo. Giant brocade crowns bloom in the night sky. As summer ends soon, I suddenly feel sad. My upside down heart jumped up as we both laughed “ahaha.” “I love you.” And we kissed. I want to forget everything about you. As it is, I’m’ still sad. Why did I ever meet you? If I close my eyes, I can feel like you are there even now. With a sweet sigh, I feverishly fell in love with you- That voice, those eyes- Even though when I realised it, the time had already passed, I still search for your face. As I look up at the fireworks by myself, my heart prickles in pain. Soon, the next season will be here. The ephemeral fireworks I watched with you- Even now, I think of that summer day. Characters * Sakura Haruno * Sasuke Uchiha Trivia * In the omake, Sakura complains about the ending "Bicycle" in which Hinata gets the ending to herself, with Sakura telling the writing staff for an ending all by herself. Sakura gets this ending episodes later. Category:Songs Category:Naruto Shippūden Endings